Amor peligroso
by ashlyrose.perez.9
Summary: John es un mujeriego,alergico al amor Miranda una joven que viene de una decepción amorosa El destino los cruzara y cambiara todo lo que creian era su mundo


CHAPTER 1:Flechazo

Yo solo quiero decir que soy primeriza escribiendo,otra,fanfiction venia con categorias que no quedaban con mi historia asi que croosover no es nada en esta historia y la verdad solo me queda decir que lo disfruten,me inspire con la cancion I knew you were trouble de Taylor Swift (escuchenla) para hacer esta historia y los personajes son de mi imaginacion y en si disfruten este primer capitulo :3

/

-PRRR PRRR

Abri los ojos,con mucha furia apague el despertador.

Otro día más,verle la cara de nuevo

Me pare y me observe en el espejo,ahí estaban mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar y observe mejor mi rostro,demacrado de la depresión.

Agarre mi bata rosa,y me meti a la lave los dientes de inmediato y me vi de nuevo.

¿Dónde había quedado esa muchacha alegre,enamoradiza y bella? Se había perdido con mis lagrimas de todos los díasy estaba un poco más delgada,llevaba 2 semanas sin comer bien.

Abri la llave de la regadera,espere a que se calentara y toque el agua,tibia como aquella noche en que me hizo suya.

(Flasback)

-Te amo,eres lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido.

-Igualmente Armando.

Y nos unimos en un beso caliente,ardiente.

-Anda,vámonos a un cuarto yo pago.

-No Armando…

-Ya lo hicimos muchas veces ¿Qué cuesta una vez más?

-Es que…ahora será fuera de nuestras casas.

-¿y? mientras estes conmigo,no importa nada.

Me subi en su auto,y nos dirigimos a "STRETT ME"

-Mi novia y yo deseamos una habitación

Me sonroje

-Claro! Las privilegiadas o las simples? Pregunto casi riendo la joven que nos atendia

-La mejor y con vista al mar .Y Armando hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La señorita nos indico que la siguiéramos y nos llevo a una puerta con incrustados de joyas.

-¿Podras pagarlo? Vamos que solo es para acción y nada más le susurre en voz baja

-Por ti compro hasta el mundo mi algodón

Me volvi a sonrojar

-Aquí esta sus llaves.

Armando le tendio una muy buena propina y al mismo tiempo le guiño el ojo y al final se fue la señorita

Entramos y había una cama preciosa,cabezera dorada con jade (de fantasia claro) y unas colchas color crema y rojo.Y velas olor fresa.

El lugar estaba demasiado perfecto para la ocasión.

-YA ESTABA PLANEADO PICARON!

-Okey me descubriste linda

-Y si me hubiera negado?

-Te hubiera llevado cargando hermosa

Habia un ventanal grande donde se veía el mar,no muy bien pero se veía

Me arrincono a otra puerta y me hizo una seña de que la abriera

La abri y había una bañera enorme,con velas pero ahora con aroma a rosas y un traje de lencería colgando

-Y me lo debo de poner? Pregunte mientras me sonrojaba

-Si bebé

Lo descolgué y me lo puse lentamente para que se exitara

Se desnudo también dejando afuera los pectorales que me volvían loca

Y me lanze a sus brazos y nos metimos a la bañera y con un beso nos volvimos uno solo

(Fin de flashback)

Empeze a llorar mientras me bañana,eso no le había importado y me engaño con una de mis compañeras de clase para colmo y yo a esa compañera le había ayudado tanto

(Flashback)

Era demasiado raro,ya no me llamaba y no me hacia caso sexualmente.

Decidi ir a su casa a hacerle una del vestido que me iba a poner me puse el traje de lencería que le gustaba y me puse encima el puse los mas bellos tacones y me subi a mi mientras me ponía labial rojo.

Llegue y toque la puerta,pero antes se oian sonidos extraños,como golpes que daban resultados a gritos de placer

Saque la llave que me había regalado y abri lentamente,los gritos se hacían mas grandes hasta que llegue a su habitación,en mi mente se repetia que DEBIA de ser pornografía se lo perdonaría talvez

Y abri la puerta y desee no haberlo hecho.

Estaba ahí Stefany,con moretones en el rostro y desnuda,recibiendo penetraciones duras de Armando,cuando entre había alado un cinturón con picos y esposas.

-QUE ES ESTO? STEFANY YO QUE TE HICE! ARMANDO TU ME AMABAS!

Y en mi eco de mi mente se repitió AMABAS…y después recordé que todo cuando me negué a tener sexo duro con el,yo lo consideraba un poco estúpido.

Se separaron y se cubrieron como pudieron.

-´PERFECTO! MIERDA,COMO NO LO PENSE,YO NO LE DI LO QUE EL QUERIA Y COÑO!QUE SE ENCUENTRA A UNA PERRA BARATA CON QUIEN SI PUEDE

Suspire y entre llanto volvi a gritar

-VALLANSE AL INFIERNO,TERMINAMOS ARMANDO Y NUNCA PERO NUNCA ME BUSQUES!

Me fui corriendo de ahí deseando morir.

(Fin de flashback)

Termine de bañarme y suspire,mi vida desde ahí era un infierno.

Entre a mi habitación de nuevo y me vesti,con mi uniforme,ridículo claro que las perras se vistieran como las buenas personas

Me cepille el cabello,negro y risado.

Me puse una diadema y me maquille muy sencillamente para tratar de ocultar mis ojeras leves y que no se viera que llore.

Baje.

-Ven a desayunar hija,ya no comes

-Mamá solo café recuerda,ahora solo desayuno y ceno café

-Hija has adelgazado a tal punto que casi no te reconosco como es posible que no has comido bien en 2 semanas y ya estas demacrada.

-Eso se llama MIERDA DE VIDA

-Hija te llevare al psicólogo para encontrar una sin saber que al día siguiente encontraria la cura

-Mamá gracias,me quitaste el apetito

Agarre mi bolso y me subi a mi coche azul,precioso claro que ahora era mi lugar para sufrir.

Conduci lento,no quería verlo pero tenia que verlo,lo dejaría de ver en un mes.

Llegue a la preparatoria,mi ultimo mes de estar ahí.

-Hola! Como estas

-Bien Amanda

-Que tienes Miranda?

-Amanda ya sabes lo de siempre,deprimida por un estúpido que no lo merece

Avance rápido y lo vi,besándose con ella Stefany,habían consolidado su relación después de el incidente.

Pase de largo pero Armando me agarro

-Hola Miranda,que linda te vez ¿sin rencores verdad?

Ya no lo reconocia,ese ser dulce que me alagaba ahora era "malo"conmigo.

-No que va!

Y avance corriendo casi llorando a mi rutina diaria

/

Saliendo de clases mi prima Dafne me llamo

-Oye tengo algo que te alegrara,mañana vamos a la gasolineria con Rebecca anda! No seas aguada!

Acepte de mala gana,las adoraba.

-Ponte lo más guapa posible

Y después recordé ¿Qué haríamos ahí?

-Y que haremos ahí Dafne

-Bueno alado de la gasolineria,solo dije para que te ubicaras

-Okay y colgué

/

Fin de semana,lo que más amaba o odiaba ya ni sabia quien era esa extraña que remplazaba a la jovial Miranda

Despues de comer solo ensalada,odiaba comer me meti a bañar

Llore de nuevo,MIERDA! Ya no quería llorar

Me puse un pescador con una blusa rosa ligeramente escotada

Me maquille lo más que pude para ocultar mis ojeras y me alacie el pelo

Me puse mis tacones negros y Sali

Me meti en mi coche y conduci hasta alado de la gasolineria,había un restaurante con vista a chicos guapos trabajando en la gasolineria,bufé

Me estacione y me baje

Entre al local y vi a mis primas peleando por quien era el más guapo y me sente con ellas

-¿Qué cuentan chicas? Dije mientras miraba al mecero,me recordaba al estúpido de Armando

-Nada que hay chicos guapísimos.

El mesero se me acerco y me pidió mi orden,le dije que un refresco

-Oye Miranda! No mames,un cabron bien guapo te esta viendo

Voltee y cruze la mirada,un choque eléctrico,un chico muy guapo me miraba con una sonrisa,y puedo jurar que desde ahí cambio mi vida

/

-Oye John,ven no entiendo.

Suspire,el imbécil de Alejandro no daba ni una

-¿Qué mierda no entiendes?

-Por que hay chavas siempre viéndonos por las ventanas del local

Observe,había una peliroja,muy estirada,una rubia,muy estética y fije los ojos a una de pelo negro,el mesero la veía con ojos de borrego.

Decidido,otra amante,si algo era seguro es que yo solo salía con chavas para jugar,se veía muy buena,tenia unas caderas muy finas

La peliroja le grito algo a la de pelo negro y volteo.

Era bellísima,desde aquí se veían sus ojos verdes pero sus facciones se veian ligeramente demacradas,lo presentia y me miro con unos ojos de sorpresa y le sonreí,mi sonrisa seductora

Si seria mia

Volteo a ver a sus amigas?primas? y les pregunto algo y al parecer la retaron a algo,se sonrojo y un poco con molestia me hizo una seña,de que viniera con ella

Suspire y me lleve las manos a la cabeza,eso seria fácil

Camine directo al local y entre.

Me dirigi a ella,me quite el sombrero negro que uso para el sol y se lo puse en la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? Le pregunte

Se sonrojo hasta ya no poder y intento hacerse la valiente y me contestó

-Aquí viendo tios guapos,no eres el primero

Sonrei

-Quieres salir conmigo? Anda que soy dulce

Se rio y negó con la cabeza

-Me vale un comino!

Y la cargue y me la lleve

-SUELTAME PORFAVOR! SOLO JUGABA

-dime tu nombre nena

-EMMM MIRANDA! PERO SUELTAME

-Mirandita,anda sal conmigo por las buenas si no me conocera por las malas

Puso un rostro sereno y dejo de gritar

-Si,pero bájame

Sonrei y la baje.

-¿Y a donde iremos?

-Un lugar muy especial,ves esa moto de ahí? Ahí nos iremos.

Caminamos juntos hacia la moto y me subi primero,después la subi

-Oye tengo auto es azul

-Y?

-Me lo robaran

Suspire y grite

-ALEJANDRO,CUIDA UN AUTO AZUL

-Cual?

-como es? pregunte

-emmm azul cielo con un toque rosa diciendo INFINITY dijo ella

Repeti lo mismo que dijo

Me asintió Alejandro

-OIGAN CUIDEN MI AUTO,ALRATO LAS ALCANZO!

Y arranque antes de dejarla terminar

/

-Oye vas muy rápido

-Desconfias de mi-dijo en tono de ofensa

-Oye por cierto,¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jonh Mayer

-Y a donde MIERDA iremos?

-Con esa boca comes?

-Si,ahora dime donde iremos

-Pues a unas vías,alado hay un restaurante

-Okay como puedo estar segura que no eres un secuestrador

-Pues pregúntate primero ¿Por qué aceptaste al fin y al cabo salir conmigo?

-Pues…tenia miedo

-Temele a quien no este en su juicio

-ALREVEZ!

-oiciuj us ne etse on neiuq a elemet DIJO LENTAMENTE

-Como mierda hiciste eso? Además me referia que era alrevez la frase nunca dije LITERALMENTE

-Olvidalo,no te hare nada encerio

Lo observe mejor,tenia unos pectorales enormes,era alto y su chaqueta negra era elegante pero llevaba sus años,ademas tenia un pelo negro precioso oculto por el sombrero que me habia colocado en la cabeza y su piel era levemente morena

-Y que haremos?,

-Comer,se ve que no comes

Me sonroje

-No es tu problema

-SI lo es,mi futura novia debe de andar sana

Me sonroje de nuevo

-Si tuviera una nueva relación serias un buen candidato ALARDEE

-Gracias DIJO SARCASTICAMENTE

Freno tan rápido que casi salgo volando,me sostuvo y nos quedamos tan cerca…

-Que linda eres,por que tan demacrada?

-Ex amores

-Dime quien es,nadie debería de ser capaz de lastimar una flor

No sabia si se andaba luciendo asi que segui jugando

-Sabes,no deberías de andar soltero

-Y como sabes?

-No me hubieras RAPTADO

-Demasiado ilusa DIJO SUSURRANDO

Observe mi alrededor

Eran unas vías preciosas,bien cuidadas y alado había un local hermoso

-Entremos,yo pago

Entre dudosa

Nos sentamos en la mesa cerca de la ventana

Agarre el menú y lo lei

-Caldo de pollo?

-Un platillo mexicano

Suspire y se me antojo,por una vez mas en mi vida quise comer

-Quiero un plato yo pago lo mio

Nego con la cabeza

Miro el menú y sonrio

-Hola John ¿Cómo te va? Que ordenaran?

-Un plato de caldo de pollo y ya sabes lo de siempre

Sonrio y se fue el mesero

Para hacer platica comente

-Ese si se ve hombre,el mesero del local anterior se veía muy gay

-Si pero bien que quería andar contigo

-SI tienes razón pero tu estas mejor

Queria ligar en ese momento,me sentía feliz de nuevo en mi vida

-Sus ordenes

Y en mi parte de la mesa me pusieron un plato grande con caldo,una pierna de pollo y verduras

Y a el le sirvieron un filete con papas

Probe,delicioso

-Que bien que te agrade,estas muy flaca

-Si John

Segui comiendo mientras platicábamos

/

La habían lastimado pero muy duro,se veía que no comia porque andaba deprimida

La hice reir,me la quería ligar bien

Se termino su plato y sonrio

-Esta bueno el caldo pero no tanto como te vez tu

-Tu tienes unas curvas muy buenas sabes?

Nos reimos

Nunca me había sentido haci con una chica

-Y que edad tienes? No quiero terminar siendo un pedófilo

-Tranquilo,18 recien cumplidos y tu?

-22

-No mientas 23!

Suspire,este año cumpliría 23

-SI nena

Se rio y se llevo la mano al estomago de tanto que ria

Pague yo después de una discusión

Salimos y la lleve cargando a la moto mientras reíamos.

Pero antes se solto de mi y brinco en los rieles

-Saltemos! Dijo bromeando

Le segui la corriente y saltamos de riel en riel con carcajadas hasta que chocamos y caimos al suelo.

Nos quedamos en el suelo tan pegados que di el toque final de que me la ligue,la bese

Recibio el beso muy mal pero después se dejo y nos besamos

Cuando nos separamos ella tenia una sonrisa

Nos subimos a la moto y volvimos a la gasolineria

/

Fin del primer capitulo


End file.
